


Trinity Prep

by landrews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Writing like Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landrews/pseuds/landrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A schoolboy simplifies Dean's take on human life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Future!Fic written January 2011. Snarkiness regarding theology homework. Writing a'la 7-8 yr old Dean. Writing Hell a'la Chuck the Prophet.
> 
> Warnings: Standard SPN gore, language  
> A/N Written for Last Author Standing. Prompt was "Life is Life. Fight for it."~ Mother Teresa
> 
> Voted best entry out of 5 by three peeps and worst entry out of 5 by three peeps. I guess you either love my fic or hate it, lololol. Still, SPN_LAS is endlessly fascinating! Two of the worst vote reasons (flat ending and heavy handed ending) were completed intended by me, so I think that's actually kinda good in a backwards way, :grins:, though obviously some readers didn't get that, which is a problem I'm not sure how to solve just yet! It might be a 'do you trust the writer' question. Opinions? Snark?

 

 

THEOLOGY III

NAME: Daniel Tamikal DUE DATE: WED March 21, 2096

 

Assignment: Choose passages from Dean Winchester's Journey to illustrate his developing viewpoint of Life through Chapter 16. Briefly explain why your choices are appropriate to the assignment.

 

(1) Lost Notes Of The Prophet, Volume 1, Copyright 2071 – Second Grade Essay by Dean Winchester. Following Classroom Presentation on Blessed Teresa of Calcutta, students were asked to discuss what the quotation:“Life is life. Fight for it.” meant to them.

Mother Teresa takes care of poeple with leporosee. I do not have leprosee. But if I did I wold be happy to have a place to stay. My brother wuld com with me. So my dad culd still work saving people. He says that even bad and stupid people deeserv to live their hole life. He is a hunter. He is teching me to be a hunter to. But we only shoot things that ar not people. My dad fights all the time so poeple can live. Wen he gets hert I bring him the not kids Aspirin and give him hugs. 

(2) Lost Notes Of The Prophet, Volume 2, Copyright 2073- Dean Winchester Interview Transcript with Chief Samuel Kingston and Deputy Anthony Young, Waxhaw, North Carolina Police Department , April 16, 2005.

(PRECEDING CUT FOR LENGTH)  
SK: So you're a hunter.  
DW: (No answer)  
SK: Have you ever killed a human?  
DW: Not on purpose.  
SK: But you have killed.  
DW: (No answer- suspect shrugs)  
SK: You've killed humans.  
DW: Have you?  
SK: No.  
DW: How do you know?  
SK: I think that's something I'd remember.  
DW: Look, maybe you're twenty minutes late to work one day and the cop covering your ass takes a bullet that should've been yours. Or maybe you scoot through a red light at the last second, or buy a can of Coke instead of the tainted apple juice you went into the store for- how do you know, for certain, that you've never killed anyone, not on purpose?  
SK: (clears throat) You murdered Marvin Hamish Junior two weeks ago. You forgot something. You decided to destroy it by burning the body.  
DW: By torching Hamish Senior?  
SK: What?  
DW: I torched Hamish Senior.  
SK: Why would you do that? You torched Junior.  
(garbled – Deputy Young enters interview room)  
AY: Sir, it says right here on my report it was Senior.  
SK: You're fucking kidding me, you called me in for this? Trish said we had a suspect on Hamish Junior.  
AY: He says Senior killed Junior.  
DW: Not on purpose.  
SK: Senior died six years ago. I was a pallbearer.  
DW: He did this. (suspect indicates contusion on forehead).  
AY: Says Senior is an angry spirit, sir.  
SK: You're fucking kidding me with this.  
AY and DW: (No answer)  
SK: (indicates DW) And he beat you up like that.  
DW: Yes, sir. Fought for his life.  
SK: He's dead.  
DW: Life is life, sir, most angry spirits will fight you for it.  
SK: But now he's dead. Again.  
AY and DW: (No answer)  
SK: Was Junior's grave disturbed at all, Deputy?  
AY: No, sir.  
SK: (Standing) Charge him with desecration and then get his goddamn chin stitched up. Should've done that first. Goddamn blood dripping down his neck. You don't have a lick of sense, Tony, can't believe you got me up for this nonsense. 

INTERVIEW ENDS

(3) Book Of Dean, St. James Version, The Winchester Gospels- Chronicles of Chuck 12:24-56

Bending low, Alistair leaned into Dean's view, a menacing sneer forming across his demonic visage. “Not much time left today, Dean. What do you say?”

Dean gathered his reserves, which he pulled from his left pinky toe, because that was all he had left. Belly splayed wide open, his guts draped over the rack, one lung and both kidneys excised, the flavor of his own liver coating his mouth and throat in slime, but his heart still pumping, Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head. He knew better than to close his eyes, but they were so heavy.

“Open your eyes, or I'll take them.”

Panting, Dean pried his lids up to see Alistair's broad grin inches from his face. Alistair's rancid vulture-bait breath stung his nose. He couldn't feel the separate parts of himself anymore, except the twist of need spiraling through his strewn guts. He needed release. Needed the feel of his body whole again, even if only for mere moments on the other side. 

“Dean, is this any way to live?”

'Kill me already', Dean thought, and spit liver juice and blood in Alistair's face.

Alistair only chortled and licked his lips. “Cat got your tongue?” 

Dean quailed. Alistair's Second in the rack room appeared from nowhere under the dim, flickering light. Snaking his ugly, corroded hands out, he closed his taloned fingers around Dean's head and pried Dean's jaws apart. 

Alistair snagged Dean's tongue with a pair of heated tongs. Dean thrashed. Alistair let him tear his own tongue out. He choked on the blood pouring down his throat, coughing up his one lung. Alistair's second skewered it.

“Focus, Deano,” Alistair commanded.

The rasp of Dean's breath drowned the screams of the pit. He strained against his restraints, reaching for oblivion.

The light failed. He came to whole again.

“Life is life, my boy. Does this not feel real enough for you? For more years than you lived above, you have allowed others to rip you limb-from-limb.” Alistair tsked. 

His Second made the first slice and reached for the salt.

“Don't you want to really live, Dean? Whole everyday? Free? Make something of your circumstances. The truly wicked deserve this a lot more than you do. What do you say?”

Dean closed his eyes. “Yes.”

 

Explanation: The examples I chose demonstrate that Dean Winchester was influenced by his Father's Calling, his Calling, and his Mentors above and below to value Life. His Journey teaches us that our choices affect us through Our Life Everlasting.

 

 


End file.
